Never Too Cool For School
by LivingRadio
Summary: In retrospect Dave Strider probably had this coming, years crushing on his best and only true friend  in his book, in everyone else's he had three friends .  Despite his cool facade and general calm attitude, only one person ever got under Dave's skin.


In retrospect Dave Strider probably had this coming, years crushing on his best and only true friend (in his book, in everyone else's he had three friends). Despite his cool facade and general calm attitude, only one person ever got under Dave's skin.

John Egbert, a silly easily excited dork and Dave's best friend. The only person Dave ever trusted and cared about (that wasn't family), he even tolerated John's other two friends. Rose was always treating Dave like he was a special headcase with millions of problems when his only true problem was, John wasn't gay. Jade reminded him of all the girls in highschool he had to deal with, luckily though almost all the kids in his highschool had thought he was intimidating so they never bothered him more then when they had too.

Perhaps his true problem was that he couldn't get over his 'crush' on John, and it was because of John that he had ended up working hard to apply for the college John was going to go to. Then again, everyone they knew was applying and going to that college.

John may not know how he managed to get as dormmates but he did, and that reminded him that he owed Bro's 'girl' for convincing Bro to help Dave out. She had understood Dave's worry about John getting a crazy roommate, or some possible rapist.

Perhaps Rose was right, not that he was a headcase, but he was quickly developing problems and all included John. The first, John didn't seem to understand the term 'personal space'. Whether that meant John walking in Dave's room to annoy him when he was doing homework or -cough- something ELSE, John constantly sitting on Dave's lap or laying on Dave, or walking in the bathroom while Dave was getting dressed. The second, John kept forgetting to bring clothes with him when he went to shower and was constantly walking around with just a small towel on. John may be small but he had the kind of body Dave found perfect, and it also gave his pants a problem too. The third and final problem, John kept trying to sleep with Dave in his bed or getting Dave to sleep in his bed, John claimed it was because he never got to have sleepovers with his best friend and Dave could never tell John 'no'.

Dave was quickly losing control, thanks to John he had no way to relieve himself of his newly constant 'problem'. Everytime Dave found a nice willing girl, John would give Dave a look that had nothing on a kicked puppy and Dave would have to apologise before going 'home' with John. Do we really need to repeat how John didn't understand personal space? Dave had pretty much given up on trying to relieve himself personally and he wasn't going to tell John whenever he developed a -cough- 'problem'. He hadn't spent years dodging the subject of his sexuality and who he loved for nothing, he wasn't going to scare John off now that he had gotten John completely comfortable with him. The first week they met face to face still bothered him, John had given him a weird look the first time he had heard Dave talk. It had taken a couple months for John to get used to Dave's Texan accent, even though there were times when John would stare at Dave weird. Dave had pretty much gotten used to being silent, he found it ironic he was becoming Bro but at least the girl Bro was trying to get with thought Bro's accent/voice was sexy.

I can tell you're asking what will happen and how will our Knight of Time fix his problems, well just read and find out.

-I Don't Mean To Rush Or Be Obivious, But Like A Magnet You Keep Pulling Me-

Dave sighed, sitting at his desk looking at his homework. He honestly didn't know how he was going to get used to four years with John Egbert, 'speak of the devil' he mentally sighed. John had burst into Dave's room, a huge derpy grin on his face as he half tackled and half sat on Dave. "Dave! Dave! Guess what Dave!" John asked, bouncing on Dave's lap. Dave groaned only having four hours of sleep and an excited John was not a good combo, he streched popping his shoulder before looking at his very excited hyper best friend. "Ya finally came out of yer closet Egbert?" He smirked, 'Theres that look again.' He watched John's expression change from happy excited to wide eyed with an unusual look Dave knew but couldn't put a finger on what it was, or perhaps it was just John being surprised Dave actually decided to talk today. "I'm not a homo Dave!" John pouted, finally getting over his weird moment and crossing his arms with a huff. Dave couldn't help but chuckle and ruffle John's hair, not paying attention to the embarassed blush that crossed his best friend's face. "Whateva ya tell yerself Egbert." He yawned, leaning back in his chair. He was tempted just to try and use his free day to catch up on all his missing hours of sleep but John would probably do whatever he could to keep Dave awake, and he didn't want John dumping ice cold water on him again.

It had taken awhile for Dave to calm John down enough to were John could eat the breakfast Dave had been forced to make, Dave simply got himself coffee since he had a feeling he'd need it. He watched John with a raised eyebrow, John frowned at Dave but seemed to understand the unspoken question. When John started telling Dave about being accepted into some program Dave started drifting off, not because he found John annoying but mostly due to the general lack of sleep and the fact John was comforting to him.

Dave jerked awake, not sure what had woken him up so suddenly. Dave yawned and looked up at John, it took him a moment to realise he could see A LOT better then normal and he flinched noticing John was staring at his eyes. John had that weird look again and Dave automatically tried to snatch his shades back, shockingly John managed to keep Dave from taking them back. Dave frowned noticing the playful grin on John's face, he knew very well if he encouraged John by humoring his little 'games' then it'd just end up as trouble later. John laughed running into their 'living room', Dave growled before tackling John onto the couch. He smirked when he heard John gasped, snatching his shades from John he slipped them back on his face. He looked down at John in time to be flipped, right onto the floor.

(Ran out of muse ; v ; will try to finish this someday since this is for an awesome friend of mine, ILU Lady!~3 -shot- Kay I'ma go now)


End file.
